Relieving Stress
by sterolineotpforever
Summary: Continuation of "Sending A Message" and "Bad Bad Girls". Set in 4x22, after Elena almost kills Katherine, and Silas makes Caroline keeping cutting her hands. An unexpected meeting during a bad night for both of them, turns into a perfect way to relieve a little stress.


**Relieving Stress**

Elena pushed Katherine's face against the hot pipe, her face burning as she shouts in pain, her voice full of hatred as she hissed, "You have done nothing but suck the happiness out of my life."

She grabbed hold of Katherine's jacket to spin her around to face her, "Well, now I get to kill you." Elena has her stake ready in her hand, pulling back ready to end Katherine once and for all.

"No, wait – please!" Katherine begged, terrified that Elena was going to kill her. She had only just earned her freedom from Klaus after running for over 500 years.

Elena doesn't even hesitate at Katherine's plea, "Goodbye, Katherine."

She makes a swing at her but is pushed away from her and pinned to the ground by Stefan. She struggles against his hold as she exclaimed incredulously, "Stefan!"

Katherine brushed herself off, looking over at Elena and Stefan on the ground with a smile, "Thanks for the save, handsome."

Stefan struggles to restrain Elena, growling at Katherine, "Get the hell out of here before I kill you myself."

"Really?" Katherine tilted her head in disbelief, " _I'm_ your biggest problem right now?"

She walked away before Stefan or Elena could say anything. She was suddenly in need of a very large drink to try and forget what had almost happened to her tonight.

* * *

Katherine pushed the door of the grill open and sauntered inside. She was disappointed to find that it was empty as she could have done with ripping someone's throat out. She would just have to do with only alcohol to dull her thirst before she could find someone tasty.

She hopped up onto the bar, reaching behind her to pick up a bottle of bourbon. She pulled off the cap, brought the bottle to her lips, and tilted her head back as she drank.

Caroline came out of the bathrooms and walked into the room, stopping as she spied Katherine drinking on the bar. She swallowed at the sight of her, unsure whether to stay or sneak out as she wasn't looking.

Katherine pulled the bottle from her mouth, swiping her thumb across her lips as she swung her gaze over to Caroline. She narrowed her gaze as she spotted the blood on her clothes and wrists. She tilted her head, eyes growing dark as she thought of another way to release her pent up stress, licking her lips as she smirked devilishly, "Caroline... its been a while."

Caroline shivered at the double meaning in Katherine's words. They hadn't been in the same room for a while, and they hadn't been together sexually for over a year. Her heart raced as she felt lust pool in her core.

Katherine spread her legs widely, dangling the bottle between her spread thighs temptingly as she sensually licked her lips. She could do with another round with miss perfect, especially as Elijah had abandoned her to chase after his brother.

Caroline took a cautious step forward, part of her wanting to run at the look in Katherine's eyes, while another part of her was responding to the lust in her gaze. She couldn't lie to herself, she had enjoyed their previous times together, and it had featured in many of her fantasies since.

Katherine hopped off the bar, sauntering over to Caroline, pushing out her breasts a bit more, satisfied when her gaze was drawn down to her chest. She let her own hungry eyes take her in, her yellow top showed off her plentiful breasts deliciously, making her pussy grow wet. Oh the fun they would have. She reached Caroline and held out her bottle to her in invitation, "Drink?"

Caroline only hesitated for a moment before taking the bottle from Katherine. She didn't take her eyes off her as she took a long generous mouthful, wiping her mouth after she'd swallowed, holding the bottle out for her to take.

Katherine wrapped her hand around the bottle, pulling it to her as she stepped closer to Caroline, pushing their chests together as she raised the bottle to her lips and took another drink.

Caroline watched with eyes dark with desire, a fire starting in her veins as she felt Katherine's erect nipples scrape against her through her top. She didn't want to wait for Katherine to make the first move, she was older, wiser, and more confident in herself since the last time they had done this, she needed to just take what she wanted for once, and what she wanted right now was to fuck Katherine's brains out.

With that in mind she thrust her hand in Katherine's curls and pulled her roughly to her lips. She moaned as their tongues danced roughly together, the sound of the bottle smashing on the floor as Katherine held onto her hips made her kiss her even harder. They hadn't really kissed much in the past, which is a shame because she was a fantastic kisser.

Katherine hooked her fingers into Caroline's jeans to pull her closer, groaning as they kissed with a fiery passion. She always knew that there was a tiger hiding underneath all that humanity. A year ago Caroline had been a passive participant in their encounters, enjoying what was happening but never the instigator. Katherine was pleased to see that had all changed and that her Care bear was now all grown up.

Caroline sucked on her bottom lip as she moved her hands to her shoulders and pushed her jacket off of her, pulling it down her arms to drop on the floor. She raised her hands to cup her breasts over her top, she rubbed her thumbs against her clothed nipples, moaning as she felt them stiffen into peaks.

Katherine moaned into her mouth, sliding her hands from Caroline's hips to grab hold of her ass, tugging her up so that her legs wrapped around her waist. She vamped them against the wall, trailing her hands over her waist to begin dragging up her top, releasing her lips to take it off the rest of the way. She gazed hungrily at her nipples, licking her lips at how edible they looked, bending her head to take one in her mouth, sucking on the bud hungrily.

Caroline groaned as Katherine tugged non too gently on her nipple, the pleasureful pain shooting straight to her core. She rubbed her hips against hers, grunting on frustration at not getting enough friction through her jeans. She needed more. So she dropped her legs, speeding them over to the nearest table, Katherine spread out before her, and she licked her lips in desire at the arousing sight. She placed her hands on her stomach, sliding beneath the blue top she wore, a smirk pulling at her lips, "I think you're wearing too many clothes, Kat."

Katherine raised her eyebrows at the nickname, the only sign of her surprise. She smirked back, raising her arms above her head to spread herself fully for Caroline, chuckling throatily as she enticed her further, "What are you going to do about that, Care bear?"

"Fix it." Caroline grinned just before she ripped her blue top in two, throwing the ruined material to the floor as she moved her lips to Katherine's stomach. She kissed across the toned flesh as she hooked her fingers into the band if her pants, pulling them down her legs and over her heels. She wanted her to keep them on, as there was something so sexy about Katherine naked except for a pair of killer heels.

Katherine had to smirk as Caroline left her heels on, a little kink of hers showing through her good girl image. Though she had already shattered that illusion when she had eaten Caroline out in the bathroom for the first time. How things had changed. Now her blonde beauty queen was ripping her clothes off as they prepared to screw each other into oblivion.

Caroline had a sudden naughty idea, the thought making her already soaked panties even more wet. She raised her head from Katherine's stomach to smirk at her, "Don't go anywhere."

She vamped over to the bar to pick up a few choice items before speeding back to Katherine. She reached for her jeans and quickly shed them. She straddled her waist, reaching for the items beside her to show Katherine, "Ready for some fun?"

"Always." Katherine winked, placing her hands on Caroline's thighs to stroke her as she waited for her to make her move. She loved the glint of playfulness in her eyes, the items she held in her hand made her breath catch with excitement, eager to put a use to them.

Caroline chewed on her lip as she decided on which part of Katherine's body to use for her fun. She took the salt and sprinkled it liberally on her breast, then placed a lemon in her mouth, and then poured tequila over her stomach. She bent over and sucked the salt off her breast, licked up the liquid from her stomach before pressing their chests together to suck on the lemon, the juices running down Katherine's face.

Katherine moaned into Caroline's mouth, tightening her hold on her hips before flipping their positions. She spit out the lemon from her lips, before returning to her lips, kissing her fiercely as she ground her hips into hers, digging her nails in as she basked in the sexual atmosphere between them.

Caroline gasped at the heat from Katherine's core, sliding sexually together as they moved their hips, the lust coursing through her made her crazy. She wanted to explode she was so hot, the foreplay between them making every nerve ending on her body super sensitive to every touch.

Katherine sat up, taking the salt she poured it over her neck, then got the tequila and poured it over her stomach, finishing by placing the lemon in her mouth. She bent over, licking a path along her throat, before dragging her mouth down her chest and troughs the valley of her breasts to suck up the liquid from her abdomen, and then came back to her mouth to suck the lemon.

Caroline ran her hands over Katherine's back, the tangy kiss making her insides boil with desire. She needed her. She dipped her hands into the back of her panties to caress her ass, teasing her fingers along her crease to the base of her pussy. She turned her head to the side to drop the lemon before coming back to Katherine and devouring her mouth as she continued to play with her.

Katherine was hungry for something more than just tequila shots, so she pulled back from Caroline's perfectly demanding mouth, and smirked down at her as she growled, "I wanna play together, Care bear."

"We are playing." Caroline smirked, sliding her finger against her pussy lips from behind.

Katherine gasped, before jumping off her. She slid her panties down her legs, before removing Caroline's. She climbed on the table, throwing her leg over, shuffling back so that her pussy was in line with Caroline's mouth and her own lips hovered over her glistening mound. She blew out a long breath, grinning as she gasped before lowering her head to swipe her tongue against her, moaning at the deliciousness of her taste.

Caroline moaned as she trust her hips up against her, needing more of her scorching hot mouth. Her eyes zeroed in on Katherine's pussy in front of her face, and her mouth watered with the desire to feast on her. She palmed her ass in her hands, and pulled her down to slide her tongue between her folds, moaning at the dual feeling of being eaten out as she ate out Katherine. She had missed the pleasure another woman could give her, though Katherine was the only woman she'd ever had sex with.

Katherine lapped at Caroline's pussy as she ground her hips against her questing tongue, pleasure filling her veins at sharing the feelings of eating pussy while being eaten out herself. It was a very enjoyable feeling. She moved to her clit, sucking on her swollen bud as she slid two fingers into her hot channel, immediate finding her inner bundle of nerves and rubbing determinedly against her. She moaned as she felt Caroline's groans vibrate against at her pussy.

Caroline whimpered at the pleasure Katherine was giving her, her hips jerking wildly as fire spread through her veins. She moved her hand down to circle her clit as she licked at her folds, the moans escaping both of them as they grew nearer to their mutual explosive ends. She twist her fingers around her clit, moaning as Katherine cried out around her.

Katherine gently used her teeth on Caroline's clit, flicking her tongue against it as she hooked her fingers inside her to run frantically aging her. Her own hips were thrusting against her mouth, her walls beginning to tighten as she felt herself begin to throb, a groan escaping her as she came.

Caroline feasted on her pussy as she came, following right behind her as she moaned against her, her own hips bucking as Katherine continued to eat her out through her orgasm. Her eyes fluttered rapidly as she was lost to the pleasure, her technique becoming sloppy as she was lost to the haze of ecstasy before she finally flopped her head to the side to try and get her breath back.

Katherine's whole body shook with tremors as she finally pulled herself away from Caroline's delicious pussy. She rest her head on her thigh, nipping playfully at the skin, humming happily at the pleasurable aftershocks that wracked her body. This had been the perfect answer to the fear that had run through her earlier when Elena had almost killed her.

Caroline stroked her hands along Katherine's thighs as she recovered from their desperate passion. Another unexpected, but entirely enjoyable, night of passion with Katherine. It helped her to forget the terror she'd felt after Silas had made her cut herself over and over again, and if not for Matt and Rebekah she could have cut her hands off.

Katherine pressed a kiss to her thigh before slipping her body off hers, stretching out her boneless muscles before looking down at the satiated form of Caroline with a smile, "Thanks for the fun, Care bear."

"Anytime." Caroline breathed out, her eyes taking in every inch of Katherine's beautiful nakedness, a shot of lust curling her insides at the sexy sight.

"Mm, I'll hold you to that." Katherine giggled, leaning over Caroline to give her a passionate, hungry, desire filled kiss. She pulled back with a wink, "Until next time."

Caroline leaned back on her elbows as she shamelessly ogled Katherine as she gathered her clothes and redressed. Watching her leave with a bounce in her step, a smile curling her face that she had put it there.

Next time couldn't come soon enough.

THE END

AN - I hope you all enjoyed it!


End file.
